winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 106
The Fashion Week is the sixth episode of the first season of World of Winx. Synopsis While Ace frets about the show and the real Sophie languishes in the World of Dreams, the Winx crash a Fashion Week event to find her imposter. Plot Shadow Creatures slither about in the World of Dreams as Sophie begins to panic and call for help. Meanwhile, it is nighttime in Paris and the Paris School of Fashion is heavily guarded. The Winxmobile pulls of quietly behind a hedge and Flora and Musa exit the vehicle to stake out their surroundings. Once the coast is clear, the rest of the Winx begin to scale the hedge. They all manage to sneak passed the guard out front and successfully scale the walls of the School. The Winx gather on the roof of the school, where Bloom jumps down and lands on one of the ledges. She uses her magic to force one of the windows open and all six fairies successfully sneak into the building. Now that they have passed Stage One of their mission, Bloom urges for the girls to prepare for Stage Two. With all of the doors clear of any signs of danger, the girls change out of their spy outfits and until their outfits from Sophie's Made in Paris collection that they had underneath. The Winx then gather for one final briefing: Their target this time is a creature that has taken shape to look like Sophie but is not the real Sophie. Aisha insists that they need to be on guard as this Sophie Double may be more dangerous than they had anticipated and Bloom declares that it is time to move. As the girls make it down the stairs and towards a room in the center, Bloom reminds them to stay on high alert as they will be entering in pairs. She counts down from three and the Winx enter the room on one. It turns out that they have infiltrated Fashion Week's biggest event and Bloom suspects that their Sophie imposter will have to attend. Stella, however, is more excited that they crashed the biggest party in Paris. She stops Bloom to see two men in a crowd but Bloom thinks that their style is too excessive. Stella moves Bloom's head over to what she was really pointing at and explains that the people posing for the cameras are the protagonists of a drama called Tragic: The Last Sentimental Colossal. As Musa walks through the crowd with Aisha, she quickly takes notice of all the celebrities attending and thinks that if Ace were to find out that they snuck into such a big event without the WOW cameras, he would go ballistic over missing such an opportunity. Just then, Aisha gets sight of the Sophie Double and reports to the others through her Winx Watch that the Double has been sighted under the chandelier. Bloom tells everyone to spread out and close in one the Double, so she and Stella separate. As Bloom inches closer to the Double, their eyes meet! Bloom tries to avert her gaze to seem less suspicious but, when she turns back to look at the Double, she is gone. Bloom tries to catch up to the Sophie Double as she notifies Stella that the Double is headed in her direction. Stella searches for the Sophie Double after receiving Bloom's notice but the double crosses paths with an older-looking woman who catches Stella's interest. She approaches the older woman and recognizes her as an actress known as Spella McCarter. Stella claims that she is a huge fan of McCarter's and asks for an autograph, however, now that Stella is distracted, the Sophie Double is able to slip past her. Stella tries to get a picture with McCarter but she is stopped by a security guard who carries her away from the actress. Meanwhile, Bloom meets up with Tecna and tells her that she lost sight of the Sophie Double. Tecna proposes that they use a different perspective to find the Double and activates a small camera in the shape of a mechanical bee through her Winx Watch. The bee camera flies above the crowd and quickly catches sight of the Sophie Double. Tecna reports to Bloom that the Double is passing through the caviar station and is headed towards the sushi bar, and Bloom notifies Tecna that she will try to cut her off. With a bit of quick footwork, Bloom manages to cut the Double off as she had planned and she lets the rest of the Winx know that she has found her. However, Bloom's focus is interrupted by a sudden call on her Winx Watch and so the Sophie Double uses that as a chance to slip away. Bloom answers the call and it turns out to be a call from Ace, who demands to know if Bloom and the girls are ready for tomorrow's show as he wants to open up the episode with a live feed of Fashion Week in Paris. Before Bloom can give an answer, an announcement of the start of Paris' Fashion Week blares over the intercom. Ace realizes that the Winx have snuck into the most exclusive party in the world but Bloom insists that it is only Ace overhearing their TV and hangs up on him. The Parisian Fashion Week commences and models walk down the center of the room modeling various outfits. Aisha manages to break out of the crowd and spots the Sophie Double on the opposite side. In order to get across the runway, Aisha poses as a Parisian model, but the Sophie Double escapes her sights. Aisha notices that she is headed in Bloom's direction and notifies her. Bloom spots the Double climbing the stairs and notifies the girls of this as she tries to figure out what the Double could be planning to do up there. Bloom climbs the stairs and is confronted by the Sophie Double, who proclaims that the Winx will not stop her from kidnapping the next talent. Bloom puts her guard up but she is still shocked to see the Sophie Double transform into a shadow monster. The shadow monster attacks Bloom but Bloom is able to evade it. In order to escape, Bloom jumps down the ledge and ends up landing onto a giant cake made for the party, causing her to humiliate herself in front of everyone there. Stella rushes up to see if Bloom is alright but Bloom insists that they can talk about it later. Stella encourages Bloom to just smile and wave at the cameras as if nothing happened but, by tomorrow, Bloom becomes the newest global laughingstock known as the "Cake Girl." The girls cannot even walk down the streets without someone laughing at her. As they continue their walk, Bloom visibly becomes more and more humiliated. One of the drones flies up to Bloom, where Ace ridicules her for embarrassing the staff back at WOW back at the party. In his dressing room, Ace asks if Bloom is trying to ruin his show on purpose but whenever he tries to explain the consequences, he is interrupted by his two makeup artists. WOW begins soon enough and Ace rushes out to begin the show. There, he invites his audience to check in with their six talent scouts who are currently on the search for new talent. Aisha drives the Winxmobile through Paris as Bloom reminds the girls of last night's events: Sophie was kidnapped and they pursued her captor in an attempt to save her. Stella adds that they thought they had saved the real Sophie but it turns out that it was an imposter. Bloom points out that the imposter did not have her own shadow either and Flora reminds them that the real Sophie had somehow gotten herself trapped in the World of Dreams. Tecna asks who the Sophie Double is then and Bloom reveals that she was a shadow monster as she had tried to attack her during the party. Aisha concludes that if the shadow monster was able to take Sophie's appearance, then it will try to hunt for the next talent back at the School of Fashion. At the Paris School of Fashion, Aisha urges for the camera-drones to follow them as they conduct their research concerning the next talent. Ace asks if Aisha can tell them where their research is going to start from and Aisha reveals that they will be asking Sophie as they believe that there may be other talents hidden around her. Ace urges for Aisha's group to stay connected as he cuts to the drones with Bloom. Bloom notices Nadine again and remembers that she has seen her once before. After taking a moment to remember when she saw her exactly, Bloom approaches Nadine. Nadine asks if she knows Bloom and Bloom reveals that she caught sight of Nadine at the School of Fashion carrying stacks of paper. Nadine remembers that she has also seen Bloom before and realizes that she's the girl who fell on the cake last night. Stella tries to make Bloom's humiliation sound like an impressive feat until Bloom stomps on her foot to get her to stop. Bloom then tells Nadine that they think she would make a great model and Tecna reveals that they work for the show called WOW. Stella adds that they think Nadine possesses a natural talent in modeling and Nadine confesses that becoming a model would be like making her dreams come true. Just then, the Winx experience a brief vision of Paris, the School of Fashion and Nadine. That is when Nadine confesses that she has never modeled before and has never attended any sort of fashion or modeling school. Bloom insists that Nadine will never be able to know how good she is if she does not give it a try and Stella chime, claiming that Nadine could even model on the catwalk wearing a chandelier. Before she becomes too reluctant, Bloom drags her over to give it a try. In another room, it turns out that Stella and Bloom had Nadine fitted in a chandelier dress! They encourage Nadine to try her hardest but she is struggling to walk right in the odd dress. Bloom advises for Nadine to relax and not worry about the dress but to make herself part of it. Nadine gives it another go but Bloom and Stella still find her being too stiff. Stella tells her to stop thinking about it too hard and to have fun modeling as catwalking should be an expression of happiness; her happiness. Nadine give it one more try and does much better. Bloom and Stella cheer Nadine on as, unbeknownst to them, the Sophie Double is watching. On WOW, Ace asks for the judges opinions on Nadine, starting with Cliff. Cliff can barely keep himself from crying as he finds Nadine to be so lovely, beautiful and elegant that it moves him to tears. As usual, Margot believes that her dog, Puff has more talent than Nadine. With one vote for Nadine and one vote against her, Ace decides to check back in with the Winx. With the camera-drones occupied with Nadine, the girls huddle up to discuss about the Sophie Double, whom they could not find anywhere. Just then, a security guard approaches Nadine and tells her that Sophie has chosen her to be her model and needs her at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Nadine is excited to have been given such an opportunity and the Winx try to come with her but are stopped before they can do so as the photoshoot is invitation-only. Nadine thanks the girls for all of their help and asks for them to wish her luck as she heads for the Eiffel Tower with the security guard. Aisha asks if she should take the guard out but Flora reminds her that they cannot because the drones are still filming them. Ace urges for the Winx to follow Nadine and Bloom confirms that they will but without the drones. Ace does not understand Bloom's request, believing that a reality show cannot exists without cameras, but Bloom firmly tells Ace that she is drawing the line now and clarifies that she and the Winx will go look for Nadine while the drones stay in the School. With the audience left confused by this turn of events, Ace cuts the show short for a commercial break. A short while later, the girls park the Winxmobile just in the Eiffel Tower's line of sight. Bloom urges for them all to transform and fly onto the terrace where the photoshoot should be. The Winx all go into their Dreamix and fly up onto the terrace at the top of the Eiffel Tower, where they find a barely conscious Nadine getting golden sand sprinkled on her by the Sophie Double and the security guard. The portal behind Nadine's attackers disappears as Stella declares that they will not allow them to kidnap Nadine like how they kidnapped the real Sophie. The Double claims that they cannot be stopped but Aisha is confident that they can prove them wrong. As the Double approaches the Winx, she proclaims that they will be able to kidnap Nadine and every other talent that pops up as they are everywhere. Bloom urges for the rest of the Winx to get ready as the Sophie Double and the security guard reveal themselves to be shadow monsters and begin to attack. Aisha attacks one of the shadows with a bubble blast and Bloom attacks the other with a spark of fire. Tecna uses this chance to trap one of the shadows in a digital cage but it is able to slip out. Flora tries to bind the other shadow with her vines but it is also able to slip free. The two shadows then fuse together and attack the Winx as one larger shadow monster, blowing Flora and Stella away with just a roar! Tecna quickly realizes that their magic is ineffective to the shadow fusion but Bloom gets the idea to shine light onto the fusion as a way to defeat it. Stella uses all of the lights hooked up to the Tower and shines them on the shadow fusion. She then amplifies the light onto it which causes it to shrink until it shrivels up and disperses. Stella's control over the Eiffel Tower's lights also make it seem as if there is a light show going on to the nearby public. Even the WOW cameras catch the "light show" from just outside the Tower. Once the shadow fusion has been destroyed, the girls rush to Nadine's side. Nadine wakes up without any recollection of what happened or where she is. Bloom tells her that there was supposed to be a photoshoot and Nadine asks if it had gotten canceled. Bloom claims that the shoot is still on but Nadine believes that she does not have a dress ready for it and wants to know where Sophie is. Stella assures her that she will be fine as they can just ask SuperSue for an outfit and it will be draped over her shoulders within a few seconds. Soon enough, Stella is able to make a dress for Nadine to model for WOW. Ace encourages his audience to cast their votes to see whether Nadine is Wow! or Out and once all of the votes have been casted, Nadine is found to be the next WOW finalist! The Winx congratulate Nadine on making it to the WOW Finals until Bloom's Winx Watch starts beeping. She finds that Ace needs them back at the set to participate in a surprise contest of theirs as a way of apologizing for ditching the drones earlier. Later that night, the girls return to the WOW set as they were told and the audience cheers them on as they make their appearance. Once the six fairies have gathered, Ace reveals that they will have to showcase how talented they really are and "hopes" that things do not become too embarrassing for them. The contest starts with Flora dancing but she quickly becomes shy and tries to hide her face. Musa tries baking a pie but it end up getting burned and smoke quickly fills the room. Aisha has to act but she mixes up one of the lines. Tecna has to try painting but is not very successful. Stella tries to tell a joke about how she "discovered" America but the audience does not find the joke all that funny. Lastly, Bloom will have to sing for everyone and Ace advises for the audience to get their earplugs ready. However, Bloom sings a short song and does so surprisingly well, which causes the crowd to go wild. Her singing even gets her a round of applause from Margot! Ace comes up on stage to declare Bloom as the winner of the contest and as she takes the applause in, Bloom notices a man with red glowing eyes from off-stage. Suspecting that this man is a shadow monster in disguise, Bloom uses her magic to shine one of the stage lights onto him, causing him to retreat back into the shadows of the set. Bloom tries to go after the disguised shadow monster but she knocks Ace over and accidentally reveals that he has been wearing a wig this whole time. The audience laughs at Ace as he realizes what had just happened. The judges and assistant sneak a few laughs in as Ace directs his anger onto Bloom. The two makeup artists hand him his wig back and he promptly slaps it back onto his head, unable to contain his rage. Bloom tries to apologize but instead, Ace has her fired off of the show. Major Events *The Winx infiltrate the Fashion Week Party in search of Sophie's imposter. *Bloom confronts the imposter, who reveals herself to be a shadow monster from the World of Dreams. *Bloom humiliates herself in front of all of Paris and becomes a laughingstock. *The Winx realize that Nadine is the next new talent. *The Winx successfully prevent Nadine from being forcibly taken into the World of Dreams. *Nadine becomes the next WOW finalist. *Bloom humiliates Ace on live TV and is fired because of it. Debuts Characters *Spella McCarter Locations *Eiffel Tower Characters Major Characters *WOW Staff **Winx Club ***Bloom ***Stella ***Musa ***Flora ***Aisha ***Tecna Recurring Characters *WOW Staff **Ace **Cliff **Margot *Animals **Puff Minor Characters *Talents **Sophie **Nadine *Enemies **Sophie Double **Crocodile Man (mentioned) **Shadow Monsters *Humans **Spella McCarter **Jenny Spells Used None. Songs Theme Songs *Winx Club Sparkles of Light *The Wonderful World of Winx Transformation Songs *Dreamix Insert Songs *Our Wings Were Ours for Always Background Music *Winx Club Sparkles of Light Script *DuArt Trivia None. Mistakes *One of the WOW audience members that usually has red hair has bluish-green hair with a reddish outline in one shot. *As Flora has to showcase her talent in dancing, her eyes are yellow instead of green. *In two scenes, Aisha's flower is missing in her Dreamix form. WOW6 (Audience Hair Error).png|The audience's hair is colored wrong. WOW6 (Flora Eye Mistake).png|Flora's eyes are colored wrong. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:3Beep Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Episodes (World of Winx)